


love me till the end of time

by thelarrieinyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, im sure thats it, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelarrieinyou/pseuds/thelarrieinyou
Summary: Harry clears his throat, “We’ve been together for an entirely long time; since we were dorky kid’s teenagers and I’m surprised you’ve wanted to stay with me this long. Those years have helped shape me into the person that I am today and I’m so glad we met when we did. The first time you spoke to me I remember thinking, ‘He seems like such a genuinely interesting and nice person, I hope we continue talking,’ and we did, and I remember feeling like the luckiest boy at the school. Now here we are, already engaged. You are an angel sent from above and I thank the heavens every day for giving me someone who cares about others the way you do."





	love me till the end of time

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song till the end of time by Chicago

Shaking fingers unbutton the first three buttons of a pink sheer blouse, The Chain by Fleetwood Mac plays softly in the background. Either the house is too warm, or Harry is extra nervous. He’s looking at himself in the mirror, his eyes are wide, bottom lip between his teeth and his hands are nervously smoothing out his shirt. The weight of the ring box in his pocket is what is causing his heightened nerves. 

Today he’s going on a date with Louis, his best friend, his lover, and he’s planning to propose to him. Harry loves romance, on their first date in high school they had a date in Harry’s backyard. Both boys were dressed in what they considered formal, a polo and dress pants, the backyard had a path lined with fake candles, and rose petals on the ground guided to a table with a scented candle and their dinner. It was also the night of their first kiss, two blushing boys stood in dim porch lighting, blushing and smiling at each other and giggling. 

Harry feels his nerves slowly melt away, he smiles at himself in the mirror and laughs at himself for getting so pent up. “Everything will be fine, the date will go great, Louis will say yes,” he whispers to himself. 

“You look like you’re about to puke Haz, what are you doing?” A light raspy voice says from behind him. 

Harry takes a glance at Louis from the mirror and gasps, Louis furrows his brows and cocks his head to the side, “Is there something on my face?” Louis asks and proceeds to wipe his face. 

Harry turns around and walks over to Louis, wrapping his arms around the man’s slim waist. Louis is wearing a lilac sweater that is too big for him and slightly falls off his shoulders, skin tight black jeans that are cuffed at the bottom, and black vans. He’s the only person in the world that can pull off this outfit and look like a prince while doing it. Harry kisses his cheek and says, “You look amazing.” 

Louis rolls his eyes and protests, “You’ve seen me wear this before, I look the same.” 

“Doesn’t mean you can’t look just as beautiful as the other times you’ve worn it,” Harry explains, smugly grinning when Louis ducks his head, biting his lip trying to hide his pleased smile. 

“Alright Harold,” he clears his throat, “stop with the flattery and let’s go.” 

Louis unwraps himself from Harry and Harry immediately misses the warmth. Louis is at the door of their bedroom when he says, “Button up your shirt, I don’t want your nipples to fall off because you want to make a fashion statement,” and proceeds to walk out. 

Harry looks down at his shirt and smiles fondly, then heads to his closet to look for another shirt.

Once Harry is dressed appropriately in a fluffy black sweater, they put on their coats and head outside. 

~ 

The street is illuminated by bright orange lights, businesses are lit up in green and red Christmas decorations, someone dressed as Santa is standing outside of a clothing store ringing a bell and asking for donations. Light snow covers the sidewalk some of it already turning to slush, but it’s still so cold that your breath can be seen no matter what you do. 

Louis is huddled in close to Harry, Harry’s arm wrapping around Louis’ shoulder and Louis’ arm wrapped around Harry’s waist. Louis wouldn’t stop asking where they were going after they left the apartment but gave up after Harry kept telling him to be patient and proceeded to lock his mouth with an imaginary key and threw said key away. 

After walking a bit more they finally reach their destination. Louis looks up at him in question, “You’re pulling out all the stops aren’t you Harold,” he smiles. 

They walk into the restaurant and feel the cold seep from their bones. Harry asks for the reservation under his name and their guided to a small table in the back of the restaurant with a single lit candle in the middle. When they’re seated, the waiter comes and introduces themselves and asks for their drink orders, Harry orders a bottle of red wine and the waitress writes it down and walks away. 

“We haven’t been here in ages Haz, what’s the occasion?” Louis smirks. 

Harry waves his hand in a nonchalant motion and says, “It’s date night, I have to pull out all of my charm, don’t I?” 

“Sure, I guess,” Louis replies after rolling his eyes and looking down at his menu.

When the waitress comes back with the wine they order their food, then pop the wine open. 

Their hands are tangled on the table, Louis rubbing Harry’s ring finger with his thumb. Their conversations are filled with talk about memories they’ve made together. Like the time Louis slept over Harry’s house and his mom came in and found them both naked in the bed; Louis wasn’t allowed to sleep in his room for weeks, Harry still snuck into the guest room in the middle of the night though. By the time their food comes they’re both bubbly from the wine and Harry’s sure he’s the loudest in the restaurant if any of the looks they’re getting are anything to go by, he can’t help that Louis is the funniest person he knows. 

~  
After eating and paying the two find themselves in the cold once again, hands interlocked and walking aimlessly without a set destination. Snow is coming down slowly, flurries fill the air making the street filled with different Christmas lights look like a Christmas wonderland. 

Louis abruptly stops, and Harry turns to look at him in question. “We should get some hot chocolate, it’s freezing, aren’t you cold?” louis asks entirely too fast, he’s nervous about something and Harry can see it on his face. 

“Sure,” Harry agrees and looks to see that they’ve stopped in front of a small cafe. 

Louis quickly pulls him inside of the cafe, confusing Harry even more, “Are you alright Lou?” He asks once they’re in line to order.

Louis looks up at Harry and nods, a grin takes up his whole face, “Yea I’m alright.” 

They reach the counter and order their drinks when Louis says, “I’m going to the bathroom, look out for the drinks.” 

Harry lifts an eyebrow and only nods. 

As he’s waiting, he’s reminded of the ring sitting in his pocket, he hasn’t forgotten but all he can think about is the weight of the ring. 

His thoughts are overcome with different possibilities like, what if louis isn’t ready, he knows louis wouldn’t say no, what if he wants to wait a little longer. They’ve been together for years, if louis wants to wait longer then Harry can too. 

Harry is broken from his thoughts when a coffee cup is pushed in front of his face. “Glad I’m always here to save the day,” louis jokes. 

Harry takes the cup from Louis’ hand and says, “Thanks, we should go to the park, so we get the actual Christmas feel.” 

Louis stares at him, confused, “Are you alright?” 

Harry smiles and he can feel how fake his smile must look to Louis, he clears his throat and lets out a nervous, “Yea, of course, let’s go.” Harry wraps his arm around Louis’ shoulder and they walk out the cafe. 

The energy surrounding them is charged with nervous energy, they’re both tense and have said nothing since the cafe, but the silence is comfortable. Louis has both hands wrapped around his coffee cup and blowing his hot chocolate to cool it down. Harry almost drops his drink when Louis blurts out, “Remember our first date?”

Harry nods and chuckles, “You mean the best date you’ve ever been on,” and quietly adds, “the only date you’ve been on.” 

Louis stares up at him and pinches his side, causing Harry to spill some of his hot chocolate on his ground, some even splashing on his shoes. Louis smirks and takes a sip from his own hot chocolate.

Harry glares and mutters, “I’m not wrong” 

“But that doesn’t mean you should say it,” Louis mock scolded, “and by the way it was the best date you’ve ever given me, so thanks for that.” 

Harry presses a wet kiss against Louis’ cheek, Louis shrieks and tries to push Harry away with one hand, but ends up dropping his cup while doing it. “Haz,” he whines and goes to grab Harry’s cup. 

The next couple of minutes are spent with Louis trying to get Harry’s drink and once he successfully does he takes a big sip from it, but gives it back when he finds it’s cold, “Never mind you can have your cold soup back, thanks though love.” Harry fondly shakes his head and rolls his eyes, more at ease than before.

~  
The trees in the park are covered in bright white lights, Christmas garland is wrapped around the street lights and snow is coming down more heavily than before, covering the ground in a dust. The two men are slowly strolling, their hands swinging back and forth between them, getting so high that Louis ends up unlacing his hand from Harry’s and wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist. They’re both looking for a specific bench they sit on whenever they both have time to go to the park after a date or just when they want to leave their apartment. 

They reach the snow-covered bench finally and Harry feels anxious all over again. He makes a show of wiping the seat to get rid of the light snow, so Louis can’t see the anxiety on his face. When the bench is clear he motions for Louis to sit, but Louis shakes his head and motions for him to sit instead. Harry doesn’t question it, giving him time to think over what he’s going to say again, what he isn’t expecting is for Louis to dig in his jacket pocket and get down on one knee while holding a black leather ring box. 

“Lou,” he gasps hesitant, not knowing what’s happening, “what are you doing?” 

“I’m just about to tie my shoe,” Louis jokes and chuckles nervously. 

Harry lets out a choked laugh and says, “That might be tough with a ring box in your hand.” 

“Harry,” Louis says so softly the other man can barely hear him, “we’ve been together for years, since we were teenagers, and those have been the best years of my life. You’re one of the strongest, most caring people I know, you have the one of the kindest souls of anyone I know. You’re basically an angel sent from above and I’m so happy that you’ve decided to stay with me throughout the years even through all the fights and petty arguments, we never left each other. The feelings I have for you are too strong to even describe clearly without making a complete fool of myself. So, I’m going to keep it simple. Harry Edward Styles, the love of my life, the light of my life, hopefully we can love each other in years to come and fall even more in love, I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I want to have that big house full of kids one day in the future, I want us to turn old and grey together. You probably know what I’m going to ask next. Harry, I promise to make you the happiest person on earth, even happier than I probably make you now, I promise to always love you as much and even more than I do now, will you marry me?” Louis opens the box and lets out a strangled sigh. 

Tears are pouring out of Harry’s eyes, he’s been holding back his sobs for the past few minutes, he stops holding back and nods quickly, “Yes, God yes Lou,” he gets up from the bench and pulls Louis up and wraps his arms around his shoulders in a tight hug. He kisses Louis’ cheek repeatedly and turns his face into Louis’ neck, Louis rubs his back and says, “That was the most nerve wracking thing I’ve ever done.” 

Harry pulls back and looks into his fiancés eyes, “I love you so much Lou, so so much.” 

Louis grins and replies, “And I’ll love you for years and years to come,” Louis proceeds to take the ring out of the box and grabs Harry’s right hand, he slides the ring onto his ring finger and brings his hand up to kiss the ring. Harry stares at the ring, it’s a simple silver band, but he sees something engraved at the top, he looks closer and sees that it’s an L, he looks up at Louis and laughs. 

“Remember when I used to draw L’s on your hand before school, so people would know we were dating? I thought it was a good idea,” Louis shrugs. 

Harry nods and smiles down at his ring, “From what I remember you also told me it stood for loser when you were grumpy.” 

Louis just bites his bottom lip and shrugs. 

“It’s your turn to sit on the bench,” Harry turns Louis around and pats his shoulder for him to sit, when he does Harry lowers to one knee and takes the black velvet ring box from his coat pocket. He looks up at Louis and sees the older man looks just as shocked as he felt, the man lets out a choked Haz, and his eyes are beginning to fill with tears. 

Harry clears his throat, “You certainly stole all my thunder, but that won’t stop me from being a complete sap,” he sniffles, ready to cry again, “as you said we’ve been together for an entirely long time; since we were dorky kid’s teenagers and I’m surprised you’ve wanted to stay with me this long. Those years have helped shape me into the person that I am today and I’m so glad we met when we did. The first time you spoke to me I remember thinking, ‘He seems like such a genuinely interesting and nice person, I hope we continue talking,’ and we did, and I remember feeling like the luckiest boy at the school. Now here we are, already engaged. You are an angel sent from above and I thank the heavens every day for giving me someone who cares about others the way you do. You’re always making sure I’m happy, even if you’ve had a bad day, you always sit and watch the same sappy romantic movies with me and comfort me when I’m crying and I’m sure you know all the words like I do by now. Thank you for staying with me for nearly half of your life, there will be many years to come and many more of the same cheesy romance movies to come, Louis William Tomlinson, will you marry me?”  
Before he knows it, he’s pushed onto his back and he nearly let’s go of the ring box. Louis is on top of him pressing kisses against his face and tears are falling onto Harry’s face, between kisses Louis lets out I love you’s and Yes’s. Harry laughs, “Lou, Lou, I need to breathe.”

Louis pulls back and wipes his face, “I can’t believe we both planned a proposal for this date, I love you so much,” he gets off Harry and grabs Harry’s hand to help him up. 

Harry opens the box and pulls Louis into a short kiss, he takes the ring from its casing and grabs Louis’ right hand, before he slides it onto his finger though, he shows Louis the inside. On the inside Harry had, 16 and 18 engraved, he says, “I know it’s cheesy,” Louis looks like he wants to interject, Harry continues, “but I want us to always remember when we first fell in love.” 

“As if we could ever forget,” Louis gently joked, rolling his eyes. 

Harry slides the ring on his fiancés ring finger and lifts his hand to kiss the ring and whispers, “Thank you for loving me.” 

Louis wraps Harry into a tight hug and kisses him slowly. When they pull back he responds with a soft, “Thank you for being my forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you read this and liked it!


End file.
